Random Dimensional Traveling Adventure
by Rin-kun Okay
Summary: Title says it all! And it involves more than one anime (listed inside). This is really just a random crack fic. It also involves Cullen and Bella dying, so Cullen fangirls should probably stay away from this one. Rated T just to be safe. One-Shot


**Main reason i wrote this was because i was bored and slightly insane. One thing you havta know about me, i'm a major fangirl! Anyway, as mentioned in the summary there is more than one anime in this. I own none of them. Same with Twilight, and i don't wanna own that anyway... Here are the different anime that will appear.**

**FMA, D. Gray man, Soul Eater, Black Cat, Blue Exorcist, Fairy Tail, Ouran High School Host Club**

There he stood! In the sun! Sparkling like an overgrown gay fairy! While calling himself… a freaking VAMPIRE! Well I have some really bad news for that guy… VAMPIRES DON'T FREAKING SPARKLE! However, there are certain things that do sparkle, for example, fairies, unicorns, glitter, beautiful clear water, raindrops, diamonds, tears and last but not least, Major Louis Alex Armstrong WHO'S SPARKLE HAS BEEN PASSED DOWN THE ARMSTRONG GENERATION FOR GENERATIONS AND WILL BE FOR GENERATIONS TO COME! And why the hell was there an emo love-struck girl thingy staring at him like he was some kind of… thing… to be stared at…? Well, you know what I have to say about this… SET THAT GAY FAIRY ON FIRE AND WATCH HIM BURN AND LOVE EVERY MINUTE OF IT!

"Uh, brother? Is that sparkling even physically possible? I thought only Major Armstrong knows how to do that?" My little brother -whose soul is attached to that suit of armour- said.

"I dunno Al, but we should probably avoid those two… they look like they will be trouble."

Well, you people who are reading this are probably wondering how we got into this damn mess. Might as well tell you guys…

_Earlier (not sure by how much though, just use your imagination)_

"Al! Let's go on a random adventure to another dimension!"

"But how will we get there brother?"

"By cupcake train!"

"Alright then let's go!"

We then proceed to skip off into the sunset only to be stopped by Colonel Mustang going on about tiny mini-skirts.

"When I'm fuhrer there will be changes! THAT DAY! ALL FEMALE OFFICERS WILL BE REQUIRED TO WEAR… TINY MINI-SKIRTS! AND JUST BECAUSE I LIKE THE WAY I SAY IT I WILL CONTINUE SAYING THIS IN CAPS LOCK BECAUSE THE AUTHOR IS BEING MEAN! TINY MINISKIRTS! TINY MINI-SKIRTS! TINY MINI-SKIRTS! BY THE WAY, I HOPE YOU ARE READING THIS IN MY VOICE OTHERWISE I WILL BE REALLY UPSET! LOVELY MISS AUTHOR! CAN YOU PLEASE STOP TYPING THIS IN CAPS LOCK?! MY THROAT IS REALLY STARTING TO HURT!?"

"Oh sorry about that Roy, I just love the way you say that, that is my favourite scene ever! I have it memorised and I make sure I listen to it at least twice a week about twenty times in a row, because I never get tired of it! Same with the dog scene in that very episode! That's one of my personal favourites…"

"Um, not creepy… I guess…"

"Anyway! Ed and Al, good luck on your journey! And while you're there I want you two to do something for me! There is a guy named Edward Cullen that brings shame to both the name 'Edward' and vampires. He is a gay pedo that sparkles in sunlight and he calls himself a vampire. First, go to Japan and find someone with the name of Rin Okumura, take him with you to a town known as Forks and find Cullen and tell Rin to do his thing. If he's not in Japan, he'll be at Hogwarts in England because I'm borrowing him for one of my fanfictions because I can, and I will. Also, see if you can make a quick stop at Death Weapon Meister Academy and ask Lord Death if you can borrow a few of his students. Then I want you to go to yet another dimension and give this note to a guy known as Allen Walker *squeals*, after you have done that you can finally go to Forks, when you get there read this not and do what it says. Well, GOOD LUCK MY LOVE!"

Al and I waved goodbye to our lovely author and proceeded to the cupcake train. It was not a cupcake. It actually was a dragon. A red one, and there was a boy with spikey pink hair and scaly looking scarf sitting on top of the dragon.

"*fangirl squeals* OMG NATSU! HE LOOKS SO FREAKING ADORABLE!"

"I thought you were leaving?"

"Well, I am the author so that means I will be with you every step of the way! Just making you do whatever I want you to do. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Suddenly Al started dancing for some reason, then he turned into a unicorn. This I will not tolerate.

"Oi! Author! Just let us get on with this damn adventure! And turn Al back to normal!"

Suddenly Al was a ten year old boy again. Then I realized that the author also had the power for me to get my body back as well. This might work…

"Um, miss Author? Could you maybe, I dunno. Wow! You look beautiful!"

"I could! But I won't, I think you are perfect just the way you are. Plus, your automail makes you look sexier than usual. So removing it and giving you back your normal body is out of the question! And if you ask me again, then I will do something really evil!" *evil face*

"Ok, then. Let's get on the cupcake train then!"

We got onto the cupcake train and went to Japan. We didn't find Rin, so we went to Hogwarts! When we found him he gladly accepted to come with mainly because the author made him happy to. She is evil, you do not wanna get on her bad side! Then for some reason the sun looked funny all of the sunnen. Why is the author making me say this stupid pun? Anyway, the sun had a face and it was laughing at us and ignoring all laws of science! Anyway we met Lord Death. He was a nice guy/Shinnigami. He sent some girl with pigtails and a guy with sharp teeth that just kept drooling all over the place with us. Finally we got to yet another dimension, at least the sun was back to normal, well, it was night now so we wouldn't really know… The drool guy and pigtail girl looked up at the moon and then they started freaking out.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THE MOON'S FACE?" Drool guy said

"OMG I DUNNO! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Pigtail girl said.

"What's going on?" Said some super cute guy with white hair a really cool deformed arm and a line going through his one eye… I am in love with him… WE SHALL MARRY EACH OTHER AND FIND INNOCENCE TOGETHER FOREVER!

"Hey you stupid author! Why the freaking hell did you make me say that for!?"

"Sorry, just my personal thought that I decided to put in, Allen! Please marry me!?"

"I thought you wanna marry me?" A disappointed Rin said. Stupid author… I hate her… Suddenly a glass of milk appeared in my hand and I started to drink it. NOW I HATE THE AUTHOR EVEN MORE! NO I DON'T! I LOVE HER! I JUST HATE MILK!

"You hate milk?! Milk is amazing, if you're not gonna drink it then I will." A guy with donuts attached to his shirt said.

"Oh! Train! You made it! I love you too and I don't care if you used to be a cold blooded assassin!" This author is one extreme fangirl. Just adding in all the different kinds of anime guys she can think of just because this is a crackfic.

"How did I get here? Is this another one of the host club's tricks?" A guy wearing a blue high school uniform said, I hate to say it but I find him attractive for some strange reason.

"Oh, Ed. Haruhi is actually a girl. I just decided to bring her in because I think she looks cute. Both as a guy and a girl!"

"Can we just get on with getting rid of this Cullen guy?"

"Oh, yeah. Right."

We got back on the dragon and left the rest there, including Allen Walker. Damnit! Forgot to give him the note. Well actually the author forgot. So I just dropped it and hoped it would get to that Allen dude.

We finally arrived in Forks and were now hiding behind a bush. Then things started to get weird.

_Present_

Geez, that was an annoying flashback! Anyway, we opened the note the author gave us and read the following instructions:

_1. Gather ingredients listed above._ Well, I see no ingredients but whatever.

_2. Heat a pot of water until bubbles appear._

_3. When the water is boiling add the spaghetti_

_4. Start to- _What the hell author?! This is a recipe!

Author? She's not answering. Great! She abandoned us. But she's obviously still writing… Well, whatever. We just decided to go with the flow. Rin was apparently the son of Satan, so he possessed some weird kind of blue flame, the drool guy could apparently turn into a weapon ignoring all the laws of equivalent exchange, the ponytail girl was the person who fought with him. Basically Rin set him on fire and then ponytail girl sliced him in half while he was burning. There was a red floaty thing left behind that was apparently his soul. The drool guy turned back to normal and ate the soul. The emo girl just stood there screaming. Then Rin killed her. Because he can.

And then I lived happily ever after! With my brother and wife! Wait! What? Who the hell did I marry?

The End!


End file.
